


Маловероятные обстоятельства

by Mariel_Ri



Series: defende nos in proelio (На русском) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Castiel is awesome, Gen, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, Michael as Dean | Dean as Michael, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's wings almost get bleached, Tags Contain Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, Что бы это ни значило
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariel_Ri/pseuds/Mariel_Ri
Summary: Итак, Клетка открывается, и Сэм обнаруживает, что он - Люцифер. Теперь он должен скрываться от других ангелов, демонов, попытаться не уничтожить мир и понять, как объяснить все это Дину. Все оказывается проще, чем он думал. AU 5 сезон.





	Маловероятные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unlikely Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162477) by [EclipseWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing). 



> Да, да, я просто обожаю Сэм!Люцифер и Дин!Михаил.
> 
> Отказ от ответственности:  
> Сверхъестественное не мое. Фанфик не мой. Перевод мой.

Клетка открывается и из неё проливается ослепляющий белый свет. Они должны бежать отсюда как можно скорее, но вместо этого Сэм в изумлении смотрит на происходящее.

\- Идем, - тянет его к двери Дин, но Сэм не уходит.

И в этот момент дверь закрывается.

«Отлично», - подумал Сэм. - «Вот если бы они сейчас смогли оказаться в каком-нибудь более удобном месте ... например... скажем... в пролетающем мимо самолете...».

Что и произошло.

Столб света устремился в небо. Вдруг, Сэм будто впервые открыл глаза: он увидел все в истинном свете. Он впервые чувствовал мир под его крыльями с момента его заточения в Клетке...

Что?

Крыльями?

* * *

Чуть позже Сэм начинает паниковать. Когда они были в доме Чака, он, наконец, понял. Он Люцифер. Он всегда был Люцифером. К нему просто вернулись силы (и воспоминания), запертые в Клетке.

Чак, кажется, не узнал его. Винчестер-младший почувствовал облегчение, ведь это означает, что пророк еще не начал писать новую книгу. Но Дин хочет убить Дьявола, поэтому Сэм пытается придумать, как рассказать ему, что убивать Люцифера не надо.

Сэм чувствует себя так, будто у него раздвоение личности, (что и происходит), поэтому он вышел на улицу, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок, в то время как Дин пытается понять, где спрятан Меч Михаила. Лично Люцифер думает, что Михаил, потерявший свой меч, просто неуклюжий, каким, впрочем, всегда был его старший брат-придурок, но он все-таки попытается найти Меч для него.

Но оказывается, ангелы просто пытались найти Дина и рассказать ему о том, что он - сосуд Михаила.

Сэм не хочет этого. Люцифер этого не хочет. Если Дин скажет «да», тогда Михаил убьет его. «Он» это и Дин, который будет сожжен ни за что, и Люцифер, который ослушался Отца... Михаил убил бы его без всякой задней мысли, потому что Михаил был хорошим сыном, а он был бунтарем... Истеричным ангелом-подростком.

Поэтому Сэм тайно начинает пытаться исправить, по крайней мере, часть этого беспорядка. Он рассказывает Войне, что Апокалипсис отменяется. Всадник на это пожимает плечи и отправляется обратно на Ближний Восток. Люцифер возвращается к Дину, как будто ничего и не было.

Кастиэль продолжает охотиться вместе с ними. Люцифер задается вопросом, почему ангел не узнает его. Кас никогда не заводил об этом разговор, и все так же подчиняется всему, что скажет ему Дин. Если бы Дин сказал ему прыгнуть, Кастиэль спросил бы, как высоко, как хороший маленький солдат. В конце концов, Дин говорит Касу отдохнуть и тащит ангела охотиться. Конечно, там мы не пытались заманить архангела в кольцо святого огня, но охоты все же были веселыми. Дин так же не мог не воспользоваться возможностью и привел Кастиэля в бордель. Та часть Люцифера, которая, определенно, все еще Сэм, очень сочувствовала бедному молодому ангелу.

Однажды, Габриэль подошел к нему в переулке:

\- Почему ты продолжаешь притворяться Сэмом Винчестером? - спрашивает он, похоже, вконец запутанный происходящим. Архангел, притворяющийся Трикстером, ожидал большого шоу, но это... Люцифер вел себя, как послушный сын, коим он не являлся.

\- Я, вроде как, человек, - признается ему Сэм. - А Дин... Дин отправился в Ад ради меня. – Люцифер был окружен заботой и любовью, и он не хотел потерять все это ради уничтожения мира.

Габриель поднимает брови:

\- Ооокееей, - медленно говорит он. - Ты должен рассказать ему. Дин-о этому не обрадуется.

Люцифер знает. Именно поэтому он старается улучшить их отношения с Дином, чтобы доказать, что он изменился и не собирается уничтожать весь мир. (П.П.: А только половину))))

Вскоре после этого разговора, его находит Захария.

\- Ты! - посмотрел на него новоприбывший ангел. - Как ты смеешь мешать Мечу Михаила сказать «да»?

\- Я не мешаю Дину что-либо делать. Дин делает то, что хочет, - пожимает плечами Люцифер.

Затем появляется Рафаэль. Он, должно быть, сбежал из круга святого огня в штате Мэн.

\- Брат, - холодно говорит он. - В чем смысл этой иллюзии? Мы все знаем, что Дин скажет «да», а затем Михаил убьет тебя.

Как мило с его стороны. Сэм распахнул свои крылья угрожающими тенями:

\- Оставьте нас в покое. Я не буду играть в ваши игры. Я допустил ошибки и был за них наказан. Разве этого недостаточно?

И в этот момент появляется Габриэль. Сэм был так благодарен, что Дин ушел за едой. Захария и Рафаэль в шоке смотрели на Габриэля, после того, как они, наконец, увидели его сквозь языческую маскировку.

\- Габриэль? Почему ты...? - У Рафаэля не было слов, чтобы описать происходящее. У Люцифера тоже.

\- Привет, Люси, я дома. Привет, Зак, Раф... Мальчики, кто-то должен запланировать вам операцию, чтобы удалить нарастающее напряжение. 

Никто не смеётся. Габриэль вздохнул:

\- Это была шутка. Смейтесь, мудаки!

\- Разве похоже, что я нахожу это смешным? - впивается в него взглядом Рафаэль.

\- Ты ничего не находишь смешным, - вздохнул Габриэль. - А сейчас, не обращайте на меня внимания. Я пришел сюда только для того, чтобы посмотреть шоу, - и он достал откуда-то ведро попкорна.

\- Что? - Сэм начинает паниковать. Габриэль на это только усмехается еще шире. - О, дерьмо... Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь еще... Дин скоро вернется...

Слишком поздно. Дверь мотеля открывается, и Дин проталкивается через нее, неся два пакета с фаст-фудом в одной руке и два стакана кофе в другой. Он бросает фаст-фуд на кровать, и поворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь. После этого, он поднимает глаза и застывает при виде незваных гостей в комнате.

Габриэль начинает жевать свой попкорн.

Взгляд Дина идет прямо к тени крыльев Сэма. Он моргнул и осторожно посмотрел на троих «гостей».

\- Сэм? – перевел на него взгляд Дин. - В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь пригласить странную компашку для оргии, пожалуйста, сперва расскажи об этом мне.

Огни по-прежнему мерцали, а крылья Люцифера были все так же видны - тени, угрожающе распространяющиеся в задней части комнаты. Через мгновение они исчезли, но было уже слишком поздно. Дин видел.

\- Конечно, Дин, – еле слышно говорит Сэм. - Но я их не приглашал...

«Откуда Дин узнал о том, что Габриэль был ангелом?» – подумал он.

Захария рассмеялся. Хотя, это было больше похоже на кудахтанье:

\- Ты видел это? – указывает он пальцем на Сэма. - Вот почему ты должен сказать «да»! Твой брат лжет тебе!

Дин нахмурился:

\- О чем ты говоришь? - медленно и осторожно спрашивает он, поставив свой кофе на стол.

\- Он не Сэм, - прямо говорит ему ангел. - Больше нет. Он Люцифер! - торжествующе объявил Захария, ухмыляясь Дину, как какой-то маньяк. 

Неловкая пауза.

Дин внимательно посмотрел на Сэма. Его глаза расширились, видимо, он собрал все факты вместе, и пошел вперед, не обращая внимания на Захарию. Ангел триумфально наблюдал за происходящим, как и Рафаэль. Дин направлялся прямо к Сэму.

Сэм молча ожидает своей участи.

Однако произошло то, чего он никак не ожидает. Дин встал рядом с Сэма и протянул руки к пространству рядом с последним.

Захария и Рафаэль перестают улыбаться, видя, как Дин начинает чистить крылья Люцифера. Габриэль скрывает свой смех за плиткой шоколада.

Сэм вздрогнул, чувствуя, как пальцы Дина касаются его крыльев.

\- Что... что ты делаешь? - спрашивает он, нахмурившись, в то время как Дин продолжает чистить его крылья.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты позволил этому произойти, – ответил ему Дин. - Ты просто сидел там, позволяя им покрываться пеплом и... - он принюхался. На самом деле принюхался. – Сера, - поморщился он. - И ты даже не потрудился их почистить?

Дин начал приводить его крылья в порядок. Рафаэль и Захария, похоже, в шоке, Впрочем, как и Люцифер. Габриэль, однако, ухмылялся.

Но через секунду, ухмылка пропадает с его лица, и ее заменяет чистый ужас.

\- О, дерьмо - пробормотал Габриэль.

\- Что... что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Захария. - Ты... тебе суждено сказать «да» Михаилу!

Дин просто проигнорировал его, так как все еще суетился над крыльями Сэма.

\- Тебе все равно? - Рафаэль пришел к выводу, что он вообще не понимает людей. - Что твой брат - Дьявол?

Старший Винчестер останавливается. Он достал откуда-то полотенце и продолжил очищать белые крылья Люцифера от пепла.

\- Ну... сейчас я думаю, что это отстой, – признается Дин, и Сэм почувствовал, как его сердце проваливается в пятки. - Но в остальном - нет, совсем нет.

Габриэль по-прежнему испуган, но никуда не исчезает. Именно в этот момент, с шелестом крыльев, появляется Кастиэль. Он мельком взглянул на происходящее и повернулся к Дину.

\- Я нашел Чуму - сказал он Дину так, как будто отчитывался перед генералом - Мне удалось уговорить его отказаться от Апокалипсиса. Сейчас всадник пытается изобрести способы лечения его болезней, чтобы он смог начать все сначала, когда произойдет следующий Апокалипсис. Он, похоже, не понимает, что это планируется несколько миллиардов лет.

Что?

Люцифер моргнул: 

\- Дин попросил тебя искать всадников? - спрашивает он.

\- Да - кивает Кас.

\- Привет, Кастиэль, - равнодушно, но с нотками раздражения, говорит Рафаэль.

Кастиэль спокойно посмотрел на Захарию и Рафаэля. Он полностью проигнорировал Габриэля.

\- Братья, - поприветствовал Кас. Он не выглядит напуганным. - Что они здесь делают? - задал он Дину совершенно ненужный вопрос.

\- О, ты знаешь, - Дин пожимает плечами. - Как обычно. Скажи «да» Михаилу. Твой брат - дьявол. Спаси мир. Это становится немного утомительным.

Кастиэль ничуть не удивился.

\- Ты рассказал им? - спрашивает он, смотря на испуганного Габриэля.

Дин взглянул на оставшихся четырех ангелов.

\- Полагаю, Габриэль догадался, - признается он. - Как думаешь, он почувствует себя лучше, если я скажу, что не слишком ненавижу его за Тайное пятно?

Габриэль заметно расслабился.

\- Наверное, - говорит Кас.

\- Прекратите! - презрительно усмехнулся Захария. - Скажи, наконец, «да»! Покончим с этим!

Дин вздохнул: 

\- Кому именно сказать «да»? - терпеливо спрашивает он у Захарии.

\- Михаилу, - откликнулся ангел. - Кому же еще?

\- А где... - усмехнулся Дин. - Находится Михаил?

После этого вопроса, Захария и Рафаэль еще больше запутались в происходящем.

Люцифер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, куда ведет Дин. Он посмотрел на Каса. Ангел, после доклада Дину, был абсолютно спокоен, как будто он делал это постоянно.

Как если бы он отчитывался перед своим генералом.

Может, он и отчитывался перед своим генералом

Сэм снова посмотрел на Дина. Когда младший Винчестер посильнее прищурился, то смог разглядеть мерцание бронзово-золотых крыльев, прежде чем они исчезли. Они были так хорошо скрыты, что если бы он не искал специально, то никогда не заметил.

\- Михаил?

\- Да? - Дин перестал чистить крылья и поднял глаза. Он моргнул, обратив внимание на имя. - Это было моим именем, я проверил. По крайней мере... одним из них...

Захарии стало плохо. Габриэль разрывался между смехом и ужасом. Неудивительно. Его мысли, наверное, были такими: _Михаил, коварный ублюдок, что ты сделал? Никогда не думал, что у тебя хватит смелости стать человеком. И Дином Винчестером, из всех людей? Не смотря на Ад? Для Люцифера, конечно. Ты бы так не поступил для кого-нибудь другого... Я знаю, тебе понравилась та моя шутка, с медленным танцем и инопланетянином... А потом, в Броварде... О, дерьмо, я убивал его снова и снова. Он меня убьет. Мне конец. Главное, чтобы Люцифер не вспомнил о тех вторниках, иначе я обречен на ближайшие сто лет._

Кажется, до Габриэля дошло. Он сто вторников убивал Дина всевозможными ужасными способами.

Он сто вторников убивал _Михаила_ всевозможными ужасными способами.

Рафаэль до сих пор ничего не понимал: 

\- Что? - спрашивает он. - Брат, о чем ты говоришь?

\- Как долго... - Сэм почувствовал себя отчасти преданным, ведь Дин был Михаилом и никогда не рассказывал ему об этом.

\- Всегда... - усмехнулся Дин.

И это должно заставить его рассердиться и разозлиться, но вместо этого он почувствовал тепло и безопасность. Михаил вытащил его из горящего здания. Михаил заботился о нем в детстве. Михаил всегда защищал его.

Михаил пошел в Ад ради него.

\- Прекратите, - вышел вперед Рафаэль. Габриэль и Кастиэль загородили ему путь. - Что вы делаете?

\- Это... Это Михаил... - проскулил Захария. - Но как…

\- Эта грязная обезьяна - не наш генерал, - усмехнулся Рафаэль. - Взгляни на него. Он по-прежнему человек, душа которого испорчена Адом.

Дин вздохнул, продолжая чистить левое крыло Люцифера. Он что-то сместил внутри себя, раскрывая свою благодать, и впервые за несколько тысячелетий Люцифер увидел бронзовые крылья Михаила во всей красе.

Такой поворот событий испугал Захарию и насторожил Рафаэля. 

\- Ты... Когда ты сказал «да»?

Дин пожал плечами:

\- Я этого не делал, - он перестал чистить крыло Люцифера. - Мне не нужно было... У меня был небольшой случай с падением.

\- Где было дерево? - полюбопытствовал Габриэль.

\- _Когда_ было дерево? - спросил Сэм, складывая свои крылья, чтобы Михаил не пришло в голову отбелить их.

\- Не было дерева, - рассмеялся Михаил. Его пальцы потянулись к амулету на шее, чей металл был того же цвета, что и его крылья. Он перевернул его в руке, прежде чем позволить амулету упасть на ладонь. Люцифер почувствовал, как распахивается его челюсть. - Просто маленький бронзовый амулет... - названный предмет запульсировал в руке Дина, и Сэм понял, почему никогда не ощущал благодати Михаила. Потому что она не покрывала его душу, как плащ. Она находилась над его сердцем, в амулете. Благодать была рядом с душой, и они были неотличимы друг от друга.

Он присматривал за этим амулетом, когда Дин умер. Черт, он дал Дину амулет.

Защитный талисман, появившийся у Бобби... Да, как будто Михаил, предприимчивый мерзавец, не позаботился бы о том, чтобы амулет оказался там, а после попал Дину прямо в руки, и он смог бы вернуть свои воспоминания. Дин был Михаилом много лет, а Сэм даже и не догадывался.

\- Итак... Почему вы не сражаетесь? - спрашивает все еще озадаченный Рафаэль. Кажется, это его постоянное состояние.

\- Мы отменили Апокалипсис, - говорит Кас. Голос пернатого лучится самодовольством. - Дин попросил вытащить его из Ада только после того, как он сломает первую печать, а затем мы помогли Лилит сломать последнюю, чтобы Люцифер освободился.

\- Вы... Не собираетесь сражаться? – все не мог понять Рафаэль.

\- Мы этого не планируем, - пожимает плечами Дин.

Рафаэль кивнул, в отличие от Захарии, который, казалось, вот-вот задымится, его кулаки сжались. Он бы прямо сейчас высказал все, что думает о происходящем, если бы в комнате не находились четыре архангела и один мощный серафим, которые не считали его жизнь чем-то очень ценным. Рафаэль, кажется, мгновенно согласился с отсутствием неизбежного Апокалипсиса, так как всегда готов подчиняться приказам своего генерала.

Да уж. Кто бы знал? Ангелы действительно просто отказались от Апокалипсиса, когда стало скучно.

Сэм все еще пытается осознать тот факт, что Михаил отправился в Ад ради него. Что Михаил охотно пытал в Аду, чтобы освободить его.

Габриэль, похоже, преодолел свой страх и упал на пол, трясясь от смеха:

\- Ты заколол меня, зная, что я не Трикстер. И говори, что хочешь, но ты позволил мне убивать тебя снова и снова!

Михаил закатывает глаза. Рафаэль в конец запутался. Захария испуган. Кастиэль удивлен. Габриэль в истерике.

А Люцифер... Он думает, что может стать по-настоящему счастливым... Впервые с тех пор, как упал с Небес.

* * *

\- Итак, где Михаил и Люцифер? - спросил Рафаэль несколько недель спустя, все еще озадаченный произошедшим.

\- На охоте, – ответил Кас.

\- На какой охоте, Кастиэль? - медленно уточнил архангел.

\- На сверхъестественное, - ответил Кас. - В Шевроле Импале 1967 года выпуска, слушают музыку, от которой у меня болит голова.

\- Вместе? - встревожился Рафаэль. Но это человеческая эмоция, появление которой у него очень маловероятно - рассуждал Кас.

\- Они сидят в одной машине, - подтвердил Кастиэль. По крайней мере, он подумал, что архангел спрашивал об этом. - Габриэль был с ними, но улетел за сладостями.

\- И они не сражаются?

\- Люцифер оскорбил музыку Михаила, - Кастиэль не понимал, чего хочет услышать Рафаэль. - И они постоянно обзывают друг друга.

\- Они не... пытаются убить друг друга?

Рафаэль разочарован?

\- Не сейчас.

\- Такое случалось?

\- Редко.

\- Когда в последний раз?

\- Полагаю, что во вторник прошлого месяца. По неизвестной причине, Люцифер ненавидит вторники. Габриэль имеет к этому какое-то отношение.


End file.
